Pardonne moi
by Silver no Yoko
Summary: Songfic. Leur couple va mal. Ils se séparent. Mais lui ne cesse de l'aimer. Pourra-t-il se faire pardonner? Shika-Tema One-shot. Assez guimauve mais cool pareil.


**-One shot sur mon couple hétéro favori.**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**Couple: Shika-Tema. **

**Rating: T pour le language**

**Genre: songfic sur Please forgive me, de Bryan Adams. Chanson qui me rend triste à chaque fois que je l'écoute. **

**NDA: Je sais qu'il y en a une en anglais avec la même chanson mais ce n'est pas le même couple et l'histoire est très différente. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tu sors du lit, nue et belle comme une déesse. Moi, encore couché, je te contemple d'un air triste, le cœur déchiré. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'on en arrive là ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas rester ensemble sans nous disputer constamment? Je te vois remettre tranquillement tes vêtements, ne faisant pas grand cas de moi.

« Réponds-moi, regarde-moi… tout, mais fais quelque chose! Ne me tourne surtout pas le dos ! Depuis quelques semaines déjà, tu ne viens presque plus me voir. »

Ce soir, tu m'a annoncé que c'était fini. Que tout était terminé entre nous. Bien sûr, tu as attendu après avoir fait l'amour pour me faire cette plate déclaration. Tu as profité de moi oui! Durant tout ce temps. Mais je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte jusqu'à ce jour.

_Still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss  
It's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this  
Still holdin' on, you're still the one  
_

Je me souviens encore de la première fois que je t'ai vue, rayonnante et fière à ton arrivée à Konoha. Tu m'avais tout de suite plut. Nos yeux se sont rencontrés lors de l'examen.

_First time our eyes met - same feelin' I get_

Nous nous sommes revus par la suite, en amis, pour faire connaissance. On ne s'appréciait pas beaucoup au départ, ton fichu caractère me faisant damner. Je te trouvais prétentieuse et snob. Tu ne cessais de me rabaisser, de me faire sentir misérable. C'était galère. Mais ton corps, lui, me donnait le vertige, tes yeux, lorsque tu souriais, devenaient enchanteurs. Je ne pouvais pas en détacher le regard.

J'ignore comment tu as su pour mes sentiments. Mais quand tu m'as embrassé la première fois, dans la ruelle, mon esprit s'est déconnecté de la réalité. Je t'ai amené chez moi, où nous avons fait l'amour. Ensuite, tu venais me voir la nuit, et au matin, tu partais. Je voulais que tu restes mais tu ne l'as jamais fait.

Encore ce matin, je veux que tu restes. Pour pouvoir me réveiller avec toi dans les bras, pour te dire mon amour lorsque tu ouvriras les yeux, sortant tranquillement du monde des rêves.

_  
__Only feels much stronger - wanna love ya longer_

Cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant que tu ne viens plus, que tout est fini. Je désespère dans mon coin, passant du temps avec mes amis qui tentent de me réconforter. Tu es toujours au village puisque tu es une invitée. Tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. Mais parfois, tu t'amuses à m'allumer, sous les regards réprobateurs des autres. Tu t'en fous. Je sais que tu le fais exprès car tu n'as plus personne depuis que tu m'as quitté.

_  
__You still turn the fire on...  
So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want  
I only wanna make it good - so if I love ya a little more than I should_

Ce soir, dans cette rue, tu joues avec mon coeur. Ton corps collé au mien, tu te tortilles comme, désolé, une pute. Et malgré toutes les promesses que je me suis fait, de ne pas retomber dans tes filets, je suis incapable de résister. _Please forgive me - I know not what I do_

Je ne me contrôle plus…ton corps est si proche…

_  
__Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you_

Je t'embrasse tendrement, voulant te faire sentir à quel point je t'aime.

_  
__Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through_

Tu me repousses violemment, les yeux voilés par la colère. Mon coeur me martèle la poitrine. Je ne comprends pas ton attitude. Tu m'excites et ensuite me jettes? Que veux-tu à la fin?

J'ai tellement besoin de toi! Si seulement tu savais à quel point! Chaque parcelle de mon corps te réclame, ta voix me manque, tes sarcasmes et tes beaux yeux envoûtants. Je te le crie, afin que tu comprennes. Mais tu recules. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me croire? Je t'aime!

_Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do__  
Please believe me - every word I say is true  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you_

Ces trois mots, murmurés, te retiennent, me donnant une chance. Tu t'assis sur un banc et me fait signe. Je te rejoins. Je te parle doucement des sentiments qui m'habitent depuis notre rencontre. Tu m'écoutes, sans m'interrompre. Cela me rappelle les moments, rares, où nous discutions avant de faire l'amour, les seuls où nous avons pu parler sans se crier dessus comme à l'habitude. Mais ça n'a pas été suffisant pour préserver notre couple._Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch - still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough  
Still holdin' on - still number one_

Je t'explique que tu as été la première. Que tu es toujours la seule dans mon cœur. Que durant plusieurs mois, j'ai été hanté par toi, au point d'en mouiller mon lit. Cela te fait rire. Tu me dis que tu ne me connaissais pas si bavard, moi qui me foutait toujours de tout. Je laisse passer la vanne et continue.

_  
__I remember the smell of your skin - I remember everything  
I remember all your moves - I remember you yeah  
I remember the nights - ya know I still do  
So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want  
I only wanna make it good - so if I love ya a little more than I should  
_

Je te dis à quel point tes petits jeux me font mal et me torturent. Tu lèves les yeux sur moi, une once de tristesse brillant sous la lumière de la lune. Une larme glisse sur ta joue. Je la cueille avec mes lèvres.

_  
__Please forgive me - I know not what I do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do  
Oh believe me - every word I say is true  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
_

À cette démonstration de tendresse, une lueur de surprise apparaît dans tes prunelles bleues. C'est à ton tour de parler maintenant. Tu m'expliques qu'au départ, je te plaisais, mais que comme je n'arrêtais pas de te charrier à chaque fois que tu me parlais, tu n'osais pas m'approcher. Puis un soir, tu as pris son courage à deux mains pour m'embrasser. Seulement, tu n'étais pas encore certaine de tes sentiments et je suis allé trop vite. Ça t'avait plut mais tu voulais prendre ton temps, afin qu,on se connaisse mieux. Mais nous n'arrêtions pas de nous disputer. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi je prenais la mouche si facilement. Pour toi, ces petites insultes étaient le seul moyen de me dire que tu tenais à moi, que tu m'aimais. C'était aussi le seul moyen que tu avais trouvé pour que je te remarque.

Des larmes coulent de mes yeux. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile! Tu me reproches de ne t'avoir jamais vraiment fait part de mes sentiments avant ce soir, que c'était la raison de ton départ. Tu pensais que je n'étais avec toi que pour ton corps, pour le sexe.

Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'expansif! Quoique en y repensant bien…c'est entièrement ma faute! Je cherche au plus profond de ma mémoire, assez phénoménale, et constate que je ne t'avais jamais dit « Je t'aime » depuis le debut de notre "relation".

Je sais que je ne suis pas un tendre. Selon certains, je peux carrément devenir invivable. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es partie. J'ai agis en parfait connard! Je n'ai foutrement rien compris à la situation, moi qu'on dit si intelligent. Je croyais que mes sentiments paraissaient lorsqu'on faisait l'amour! Je n'ai pas compris que tu avais besoin de ces mots, de les entendre.

_  
__One thing I'm sure of - is the way we make love  
And one thing I depend on - is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'  
_

Je te demande pardon. Pardon pour t'avoir fait endurer ce calvaire, pour t'avoir fait mal. Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Pourras-tu me donner une seconde chance?

_  
__Please forgive me - I know not what I do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do_

Je te jure que je te dirai ces trois mots tous les matins afin que tu en sois sûre. Je te les dirai à chaque moment de la journée si tu me le demandes.

_  
__Babe believe me - every word I say is true  
Please forgive me - if I can't stop lovin' you_

Ne me quitte pas, ma vie est trop terne sans toi! Je sais ce que tu penses de ce genre de remarques toutes guimauves mais ton rire me fait du bien. Tu te moques de moi, me traitant de pleurnicheur, de mou. Mais pour la première fois, je souris et te serre dans mes bras.

_  
__Never leave me - I don't know what I'd do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Can't stop lovin' you_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. Et mon cœur est heureux de savoir que toi aussi.

-Je t'aime Temari.

**Fin**

**Review please.**


End file.
